Perfect Timing
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: During The Usual Suspects- a scene re-write and change when Sam and Dean are in custody.Sam's psysic tendences show up, unexpected and the FED's don't know how to take it, ofcourse they act wrongly...Hurt Sam, protective pissed Dean.one-shot.


**Ok...just a lil one-shot to mop up some time, my other fics...well i've got the block goin' full out on me... but don't worry it doesn't last for long and they should on the way soooooooooooooooooooooon...setting me on fire,or threatening me with Meg-demon powers, and colts...might make it faster...but still i'll write when ideas won't leave me alone, like this baby. haha...more like a rebeliant teen. :)**

**Summary: During The Usual Suspects- a scene re-write and change when Sam and Dean are in custody- (anyone else get an image of the brother's in custard then?) Sam's psysic tendences show up, unexpected and the FED's don't know how to take it, ofcourse they act wrongly...Hurt Sam, protective pissed Dean.one-shot.**

**All mis-spelt errors and any other stuff i screwed up- all mine, sory in advance!**

**Warning: Season 2 spoilers...like we all haven't seen that though...and language...they were rasied by a marine, and being wrote about by a Donny lass- yh lamguage-galore-- thanks to Chailyn for that marvelous tip xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: If i owned em...well we'd all be getting a share- cos im nice!!! i totally wouldn't clone them or sell them on e-bay...**

**Hope you enjoy, lads and lasses...governer's and wives...dickheads and sheep lovers...anyone else???**

**oh ehhh...and the squirrels. seriously ask Chailyn...its the squirrels all these dirty thoughts they put in me head...blame the squirrels- mice in trees is all they are**

**well I'M ON TO YOU!!!!- end of craziness...**

**hope ya'll enjoy - on with Perfect Timing-**

"You hear me?...tell us everything you had to do with Karen Giles murder, we know you did it. You were at the crime scene, red handed." he added with a smirk. "Quite literally"

The officer, slapped crime scene photo's of her gruesome death in front of Dean, photo after photo spilling out of the folder, much like her blood the previous night.

"I didn't do it" Dean deadpanned. Eyes flashing breifly to Pete, the stupid son of a bitch who was really getting up in Dean's face, and sighed. "I told you before"

"We know your lying Dean, you protecting your brother?...huh?...he have something he's hiding? i'm going to make sure his life is hell-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH SAM!" Dean reared up from his seat, cuffs clattering on the questioning table, fire burned strong in Dean's eyes.

"Oh...i'm sorry" The officer smirked, reminded Dean of Meg...in a way, his new york accent annoyingly threatening. Dean wasn't afraid. "Have I touched a soft spot"

Dean only stared.

Oooh, and if looks could kill. That stupid fucker of a not-a-clue-whats-really-going'-on-fruitcake officer, would be rigamortussed and stiff in a coffin right now.

Dean liked to wish, or hope...or hope to wish he'd be the one to put the mother down.

For good.

"Soft spot?...don't you care for your family? huh?" Dean growled. Face taking on the same smirk Pete just had.

"Oh I care Dean...but did you care?...did you care when you slit karen's throat, only days after her husband, she was terrified...and you murdered her, ruthlessly" Pete added, a shake of his head, almost looking down on Dean.

_How the fuck dare he?...I'm the one saving his moral-rights ass. If onlt they all knew...might teach them a lesson. Twats._

_This is the reward you get kids, saving your country, fighting the good fight...screw you over huh._

"Why'd you do it?...she didn't have an affair with you?...got on your bad side?...what?" The detective, officer...whatever he was stared dumbly at Dean, then changed with enough hate and conviction they didn't need a courtroom. In his eye's Dean was guilty, but there was a little bit more in his eye's, why was he so quick to jump the gun, to accuse Dean...?

"We were old friends with her husband...I just found her..." Dean glanced at the photo's, sad expression lingered too solemly in his eyes for it to be faked. "I found her like that, couldn't save her in time" His voice was hushed, almost as if he'd failed.

_Like i'm failing Sammy too...he doesn't need all this..._

Pete faltered for a moment, his heat and anger to hurry and blame this all on Dean, save his own skin...all this time he'd been convicting an inoccent man, something in his job he'd sworn to protect. But that was a long time ago, it had rubbed off him now...eroded his sense of morality...to be human. Was lost, or leaving him and in Dean's eyes that meant he wasn't human...not really, not to the extent he should be saved and protected like any other inoccent...he was almost like Max. You can't just stop being human, it wasn't a human thing.

"Your a good actor...Sam is too, Diana and myself have a hard time believing anything you boy's say"

_Yep, totally wishing you dead here pal...knew it. He doesn't believe me...granted, but how could they not believe Sammy, he's got the friggin' inoccence of a baby being hung, ok bad choice of words, but c'mon...hope Sammy's ok, at least he doesn't have Mr. High and mighty over here._

"You think your smart huh Dean, well we've foiled your plan this time, so you might as well give up"

_Somebody pleeeeease shoot me, this freak thinks he's king already...I ain't kissing no feet!_

Dean's shoulders slumped, again with annoying talk on 'how stupid Dean is' and how 'they won't get away with it' and them some more of 'your dumb' and 'were smart'.

Another, mindless droning on...

_At least Sam got the girl..._

"Sam"

He sighed, dejectedly and glanced up at the blond forty-somehting detective...officer...inspecter- all the same. "What?" He snapped.

"You can save yourself Sam, Dean's too far gone...just because he's your brother doesn't mean he can drag you down with him"

"He's not dragging me anywhere, he didn't do anything!" Slapping his hands on the cheap wooden table, Sam stood his full height and wandered over to the window, frowm etching his features.

Diana sighed. "Sam, we can help you...why can't you see that?"

Sam spun to face her, deep lines on his forehead and around his mouth. "There's nothing to help! Dean hasn't...ah...he hasn't murdered...ugh...anyone...ahhhhh"

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, clasping a hand to his head, knee's buckling.

"Sam?" Diana frowned, maybe something was wrong with the kid...?

"AH...Dean" Sam gasped, he backed against the wall and slid down slowly, head pressed firmly back and a white knuckled grip in his hair. "AHHHHHHhhh"

White flashes, flickered across his vision, a lot slower than the last vision he had.

"SAM!" Diana rushed forward, and gripped Sam's shoulder shaking him briefly for a response.

Hand still pressed against his head, Sam's body trembled as mind splitting pain waved through his nerves. Squinting his eye's open and taking a breath he asked for the only one he'd ever asked for.

"Dean?"

"Hang on, i'll go get some help" Diana ran through the door and across the hall to Pete's interrogation room.

"No...Dean!" Sam gasped and bent his head onto his chest, hands cradling his head.

The door burst open to a heavy breathing Diana and Pete instantly ran to her, gripping her shoulders.

"Whats wrong? did he hurt you?" Pete asked, eye's growing darker with anger.

"No, it's Sam..." She glanced helplessly to Dean. "He's asking for you...holding his head, he's in pain I don't know what's wrong" She rushed,chest heaving to breathe.

"Sammy...?...Shit, I need to be with him, this happens a lot- I have to be with him!" Dean banged his fist on the wall, and Diana quickly went to undo his handcuffs.

Sam's scream echoed from down the corridor and Dean's own yelled back.

"SAMMY"

"DEAN...AHHHHHHH"

Diana led Dean and Pete all running toward Sam's room. Pete called after them "I need a first aid team in here STAT!"

Dean skidded to a stop in front of Sam, hands balled into fists at his sides and head still trying to dig into the wall, Dean watched as his little brother's back arched and he choked on a scream.

"Sammy.." Dean needed, so badly to hold his brother but he didn't know what hurt and he was not going to risk causing Sam more pain.

"Dea.." Sam gasped, his arm shot out to cling onto Dean's leather clad one.

"Shhhh, it's ok Sammy...whats wrong?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...ugh...guuuhh" Sam's sharp intake of breath and eye's squeezing tighter shut gave it away, but did they really want the filth to know Sam had visions...where would that land them.

Reaching forward Dean just about managed to enclose his baby brother in a tight embrace, Sam's head leaning into his neck, moaning slightly.

Strong arms and a fierce grip pulled Dean upwards, startling him out of the protectiveness he'd just provided for Sam.

"Hey, what the-"

Sam slumped forward, head resting on the tiled floor, arms outstretched and clutching onto his temples. "Dean..." He sounded so scared and so lost, Dean's heart nearly broke for the kid.

"SAM!"

The large, obviously body building offciers tugged Dean away from his brother, re-cuffing his hands.

Two more, equally as strong EMT's pulled Sam up off the floor, one by each arm. It made Dean physically feel sick with how limp his brother was after they heaved him up.

Legs still bent and dragging under him, Sam groaned head still low to his chest.

"Get him under control, take him back to questioning" Pete pointed at the brothers,ordering the men to take Dean back.

"What the hell! he's hurt, let me stay with him!" Dean yelled, all the while pulling at the guards who held him.

"He needs getting under control, i'm not falling for a little ploy" Pete sneered, as if he'd found a master plan.

"What the fuck?...this isn't a game you dick-ass prick face! Sam's freakin' hurt!" Dean all but screamed.

"I think their right Pete, Sam really is-" Diana was interupted by a silencing hand.

"Its just a scheme so they can escape, i've dealt with it before."

_Somebody give this guy a fucking award in stupid rants of the year...better yet shove that fucking award right up-_

"Diana! i've gotta' stay with him" Dean pleaded, Sam really needed him and they were treating it like nothing, couldn't they see the kid's face. Pure epitone of pain!

The two first aid guys held Sam up by the wall, arms across his chest pinning him in place. Dean's heart leapt in his throat, this was friggin' torture.

"Ahhh...Dean...DEAN..." Sam choked, mouth pulled down, and face tight. "gguuuuhh"

"Jesus, can't you help him?" Diana asked to no one in particular.

"let me stay with him, i'll calm him down" Dean begged, eye's filling with unshed tears. "Sammy..." He whispered brokenly.

"Ahhh...NO...DEAN!" Sam screamed, voice raw and ripped.

"Shut him up!" Pete nodded at the first aid officials acting as gaurds pinning Sam to the wall.

Opening a dark green case with a blue cross across the front of it, a third guy in his fifties with a white labcoat walked up to Sam and retrieved a syringe from the box.

Dean's heart froze, they wouldnt'...

Sam's eyes fluttered briefly over to Dean, darkened by pain, then to the docter and the goons holding him up. Face still etched with pain.

"What are' ou...d'in?" Sam slurred. Head rocked back against the wall, frowning deeply again as another flash blinded his vision. "Guuuuuhhh"

"SAMMY!"

The docter raised the syringe and tapped the clear liquid inside.

"Don't you fucking touch him! you son of a bitch, you hear me!" Dean struggled.

Sam's owlish brown orbs flickered at the fear in his brother's voice, thats when he saw the needle advancing and pushed back, only into the wall.

His chest jerked as he struggled out of the strong hold.

"NO..nonononononono, please, no-" The sting of the needle as it was plunged into his neck made him stiffen. The same as it was pulled out, the warmth of the sedative flooded through his system.

Pain melded into dizziness, and worry very real for Dean, and from his vision made him cry out as he was lowered by the two men.

"Ah...Dean...ugh"

Sam sank slowly, Dean could only stare when they brought in a gurney and strapped Sam down, then wheeled him off.

Tears burning in his eye's, Dean stared a hole through Pete's head, who only grinned despite the situation.

"Now then Winchester, you had better start complying...we wouldn't want another unfornunate incident with your brother, now...would we?"

In his final grin, Dean saw for a split mili-second Pete's eye's flicker black, and he realized on a major fucked up thing.

Pete was never human to start with.

He was worse than Max.

And he had Sammy's life in his hands...

Well Fuck...

END-

**just thought about shedding some light on that eppy, why pete was so mean and out to blame Dean and Sam lol**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**hope you all enjoyed lol xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**thats the end of this one-shot but i got more ideas brewing around bouncing off each other, maybe you'll see another one yet xxxxx**

**thanks guys xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
